Isn't She Precious?
by gleekism
Summary: Brittany & Finn, mostly known of not having many encounters, but what happens when they do? Here, Finn starts to see how adorable and lovable Brittany is and starts to fall for her. But will she fall for him? Fritters
1. Chapter 1

Brittany frowned at her cell phone as she pushed open a heavy door absentmindedly. She hated when she got voicemails, it always took her so long to figure out how to listen to them. Hell, even the word confused her. She just couldn't understand how people could send mail with their voices? If they could do that, why did people send mail through the post office? Wasn't that a waste of paper? And those sticky things with the numbers on them that went on the corner of the envelope? Brittany was too frustrated to figure out the voicemail now, so she just threw her phone back into her bag.

She looked up, she was in the locker room, she frowned when she didn't see or hear Santana. Santana had told her to meet her in the girl's locker room for some fun in the showers (a shower date as Santana liked to call them), but Brittany didn't hear any of the showers on. She heard a noise and followed it, it sounded like a locker opening. Maybe that was Santana?

She started humming lightly as she walked towards the noise, when she finally got there, she didn't see the latina, she saw none other than Finn Hudson in only a towel. "Finn? Did Santana invite you too?" she asked with a curious look on her face. Finn looked immediately at the blonde and his eyes widened, "Britt! What are you doing in the boys locker room?", he said grabbing where the towel was tied, just in case it fell. He felt exposed and embarrassed that he was only in a towel. "Wait, what? Invite me where?", he asked confused.

"this is the boys locker room? Whoops," she pouted then looked directly at Finn's chest, stepping closer. "hey! Santana lied, you don't have puffy pyramid nipples," she poked him in one of his nipples and giggled. She kept her eyes on them and looked closer, "they're tiny…and cute, like puppies," she added and smiled innocently. Finn stepped back a bit, feeling uncomfortable, "er…thanks, britt.. ".

"Why are you here this late? Do you have a shower date too?", she asked standing less than a foot from him and tilted her head slightly. Finn just wanted her to leave so he could change, he hated talking to people in nothing but a towel on. "A what?", he asked raising a brow. "you know, a shower date! Santana says it gives you good luck when you really want to do good at something… you've never had one?", she asked looking at him like she couldn't believe he didn't know what a 'shower date' was. The confused expression on Finn's face was priceless, he had no idea what she was talked about. He shook his head, "Uh…no…sorry… never heard of that… but ..uh…you have fun on yours…I guess…" he said awkwardly.

"thanks I will! But you really should try one! I can help you if you want? Maybe tomorrow? I mean… I do have a big test I need luck on… what do you say?", she asked looking him over once more. Finn was attractive, he was much more attractive with less clothes. A shower date with him wouldn't hurt right? Plus, Santana never said Brittany only had to have them with one person, right?

"A-are you seriously asking me to shower with you?", he asked trying to put everything together. Brittany always confused him, but was she really asking him to shower with her? Brittany nodded, "for good luck," she said with the same innocent expression on her face that she always sported as she stepped even closer, "please? You'll love it! I just want to show you what you're missing out on."

Finn couldn't help but get an erection at just the thought of them showering together and the fact that she was saying 'please' in order to convince him. She was very close and his erection sort of tapped her hands which were placed in front of her, she jumped back and her eyes went down. Finn quickly turned away, "uh Brittany.. you should go", he said frightened. Brittany frowned, "what's wrong?" she asked sadly, she had no idea what had just happened. She only felt something touch her, but wasn't sure what it was. "nothing, just.. go…please…" he said still turned away.

"Do you need a hug?", he heard her ask, but still didn't turn to look at the blonde, "no, just go, britt.. I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany nodded to herself as she stepped away, "right. On our shower date, cya finn!" she said happily and walked off to the correct locker room. Finn had never agreed to the 'shower date' but she seemed to think so, so why not? Wait, was she serious? Did she really think those shower dates gave her good luck? If he went through with it, would it be like he was taking advantage of her? Damn, now he felt bad. He couldn't go through with it, even though Brittany was hot.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day…

It was right before his second class, he made his way to his locker and opened it with little struggle. He shuffled some things around and put the necessary textbooks into his backpack. Looking down at his bag, he zipped it closed once everything was set put. He felt someone approach him, a light scent of mixed berries making its way to his nostrils. He looked up and threw his backpack over his shoulder finally meeting the other person's eyes with his own. It was Brittany. She had an innocent smile on her face, "Hi Finn!".

Finn felt a tad bit awkward, mostly because of the last conversation the two had. "er.. Hey…whatsup?", he asked closing his locker shut and turning his body towards her to give her his full attention. "So are we still on for later?" she asked, Finn just stared back at her, _'Wow, she was really serious…'_ he thought. He bit his lip, he felt like he'd be taking advantage of her ignorance if he went through with it and he didn't want to do that. Would that make him a bad guy if he did it? It was so damn tempting though.

He couldn't help but notice how adorable her patient expression was, which wasn't exactly a good thing, because it didn't allow him to reject the invite. "Yeah, definitely", he nodded with a light smile, "But uh…can you not tell anyone?" he asked as he looked around, a bit of paranoia coming over him. Brittany smiled wide, "of course, it'll be our little secret," she stated simply.

Finn smiled a bit wider, glad to hear the words leave her mouth. "Cool," he gave a nod, his eyes darting every which way out of nervousness. Was he really going through with this? Guilt was starting to get to him but he quickly shook it off. That was until…

Brittany squealed and brought her hands up to mouth as she giggled, "I'm so excited! I'm going to get such a good grade on my test tomorrow! I didn't study, but with that luck, there's no way I'll fail!." She was so excited and it made him feel even worse. "Bye Finn! See you later!" she said skipping off, probably heading to class. Finn looked down; there was no way he could do it. It wasn't fair. He was better than that and Brittany didn't deserve the false belief that a simple shower could bring her a passing grade on her next test.

He turned around to see if she was still around, she was talking to Santana at the latina's locker. He was debating whether or not to just find her later, but if he did that, it would bug him until then. He readjusted his backpack and walked over to the two girls, his palms getting a little sweaty.

"Finnocence, to what do we owe this pleasure?", Santana asked with her usual smirk plastered on her face, she was so intimidating which made him get a bit tongue-tied. "Uh… I…uh… I actually wanted to talk to … Brittany… ," he finally got out and turned to Brittany, "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked hoping Santana wouldn't try to be too nosy. Santana raised a brow, "what do you have to say to her that you can't say in front of me?" she crossed her arms obviously offended. Finn gulped, unsure of what to say and he was starting to regret coming over to the two females. Brittany touched one of Santana's arms and pouted, "don't be mad, I'll meet you in Spanish, okay?".

Santana glared at Finn then looked back at Brittany, "fine," she said closing her locker shut and walking away to class. Brittany smiled and looked at Finn, "Hi again," she said and waited for him to say what he had to. "Uh...about…later… um…I don't think it's a good idea," he said nervously, hoping she wouldn't get offended in any way. Brittany frowned a bit, "you don't want to have a shower date with me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, obviously a little hurt by his news, which only made him feel worse. "No, not at all… I just… " he had no idea what he was going to say, he didn't want to tell her what Santana had told her about said 'shower date' was untrue, mostly because he felt like he'd be telling her that Santa Claus wasn't real.

Her face killed him, she was like a delicate little flower to him, and he hated that he made her give him that look. "You know what? I have a better idea actually," he said finally getting himself together. Brittany's expression softened a bit, "like what?", she asked innocently. "How about instead of a shower date… we go on a real date?" he asked biting his lip a bit. "will it bring me luck too?" she asked. He didn't want to say yes or no, "there's only one way to find out," he said with a light smiled, "so what do ya say?". Brittany blushed a bit, "sure."

"Really? I mean…. Awesome. Um… I'll pick you up tonight… around 7. Just text me your address," he smiled wide then looked around, "i should… get to class… but I'll see you later." Brittany nodded happily as he began to walk away and waved good bye, hoping the date would really bring her the same luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had to admit, he was actually excited about his date with Brittany, the two had never really been alone before. He was a tad bit nervous and you could tell by the amount of times he had checked his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Kurt had walked in several times, seeing the many wardrobe changes that Finn had gone through in the matter of only 10 minutes. Finn finally asked for his step brothers opinion, which he was more than glad to help with. The final result being black slacks and a nice button down shirt, he turned to the side and examined himself, actually liking what he saw. He didn't even know he had these clothes, which was probably because he had them pushed to the back of his closet and saved for a special occasion. He didn't even know why he was trying so hard to look nice, was he really that excited about this date?

Finn didn't even reveal the identity of who he was going on a date with to Kurt, which killed him, even though he assumed it was Rachel. Finn didn't want anyone to know just yet, he wanted to see how it went first, before the rumors started to flow. He was finally in his truck, the scent of his cologne filling the air as he started the truck. He pulled out his cell phone and opened the text sent from Brittany earlier with her address contained in it, he nodded as he thought about how to get there and placed his phone back into his pocket.

He pulled up to her house slowly, taking it in, it wasn't exactly what he expected but it was nice. He parked his car and got out, walking to her doorstep. He took a breather before pressing the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door, hoping it wasn't anyone else but Brittany.

Minutes past and Finn was wondering where she was, he took a step back and looked around, starting to get worried he had gotten the wrong house. He reached for the doorbell again, but then the door finally opened, revealing a really beautiful Brittany. She had a black dress on, flats, her hair was wavy and down over her shoulders, and she was in the middle of putting an earring on.

"Finn! Sorry I took so long, at first I thought it was the phone, and then I told Lord Tubbington to come answer, but he's in one of his moods," she said as she finally clipped the earring in. "Okay, I'm ready" she smiled brightly and walked over to a nearby counter and grabbed a small black bag. She walked towards Finn, closing the door behind her, "You okay?" she asked. Finn was just standing there with his jaw practically to the floor, the boy was in awe. For some reason he was seeing Brittany in a different light, "uh… " he finally snapped out of it, taking a step back, "yeah, I just.. uh.. you look… really pretty..not that… you don't always look pretty. But… uh…" he was starting to ramble, something he did when he was suddenly nervous.

"thank you," Brittany giggled, a light blush coming over her cheeks, "you look nice too", she looked up at him with a cute smile. It was true, he did look nice, she liked it when he dressed up. She only got to see him do that on rare occasions though, like whenever they had a big competition or at Burt's wedding.

The two hopped into his truck, Finn opened the door for her, being a gentlemen and making sure she got in safely. He made his way over to his side and hopped on in, starting the truck, looking over at her one more time, taking in her beauty and the reality of this date and finally heading to Breadstix, his favorite restaurant, despite his dislike for their breadsticks. Brittany looked out of the window, her smile never leaving her face, she was actually a bit excited too. It had been awhile since she was asked out on a real date, she never imagined it to be with Finn, but to be honest, she didn't really mind. She had always thought he was extremely attractive.

"Do you have a curfew?" Finn asked randomly as he drove, Brittany looked up at him with a simple expression on her face and shook her head, "no I don't eat those, " she replied. A look of confusion washed over his face, "uh…" she probably didn't know what that was, which he wasn't really surprised, the girl thought an 'anthem' was an ants pants. "do you have to be home at a certain time?" he rephrased the question, it was cute how simple-minded she was at times. Hell, he even had his own moments like that, he couldn't even count the times he had asked Rachel what certain words she said meant. The girl had such a big vocabulary; it often threw Finn off at times.

"I don't think so… I didn't ask," Brittany shrugged lightly, giggling a bit. "well to be on the safe side, I won't bring you home too late," he said with a smile as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Brittany clapped happily, "Breadstix!" she exclaimed, which made Finn smile wide, he loved how excited she got at just the view of the place. The two exited the car once the vehicle was parked and Finn quickly joined Brittany on her side, holding out his arm, which she instantly took as the two walked towards the entrance door. Finn, still in gentleman mode, opened the door for the two and they made their way in, being seated almost instantly.

The pair sat across from each other and were handed menu's, "Can I start you two off with something to drink?" the waitress asked. Brittany ordered a strawberry lemonade and Finn ordered a Sprite. Finn looked over at Brittany as their breadsticks arrived finally, "Do you know what you want?" he asked peeking over his menu.

Brittany bit her lip, never able to finish an entire meal by herself, "Do you want to share a spaghetti and meatball with me?" she asked with a tone of innocence in her voice. Finn smiled a bit, he thought it was cute she wanted to share something with him, "uh, sure", he gave a light shrug, "why not?" he closed his menu and placed it down on the table. "I haven't had spaghetti in a while," he admitted. Brittany smiled and it only got wider as she closed her menu, "I love spaghetti, it's my favorite food," she admitted, "what's yours?" she asked interested.

"My favorite? Um… this might sound lame… but… it's actually grilled cheese sandwiches," he revealed shyly, he knew how kiddy it sounded, but for some reason he didn't think she'd judge him like that. "I love grilled cheese sandwiches! I have like…cookie cutter things…shaped like Disney characters, so I can make like…buzz lightyear shaped grilled cheese sandwiches whenever I want" she said excitedly, "well, my mom can… I don't know to make them," she pouted. She wasn't really a big cook, mostly because she often forgot she was cooking and ended up burning everything. "Maybe I can show you sometime, it isn't hard. Plus, there's different ways you can make them. I'll have you making buzz lightyear grilled cheese sandwiches in no time", he said sweetly. Brittany couldn't help but blush a bit, "really? Thanks, that sounds awesome", she loved learning how to do things so she was definitely excited, plus, it was sweet of Finn to offer.

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their order right then and there. Finn was feeling calmer than he was at the beginning of the date; maybe it was because Brittany was so easy to talk to. He never had one on one time with her, so he could never notice that before now, but he was glad that he had asked her out. "So how's Fondue for Two doing?" he asked, "you know, I'm a little jealous I haven't been asked to be a guest yet," he added, kidding of course.

Brittany's eyes lit up when he asked about her show, she loved talking about it, it was like her best idea ever, in her opinion. "Fondue for Two is doing great! Though, Lord Tubbington is getting way more fan mail than I am," she pouted again, her pout was so adorable, and every time she did it, Finn wanted to just comfort her. "you can be a guest whenever you want! I just figured you wouldn't want to…", she said honestly, the two never really talked much, plus, finn was always having love drama whether it was with Quinn or Rachel. "really? Of course I'd want to… just give me a call and I'll be there," he said honestly, actually interested in being a guest. Brittany could feel her cheeks getting hot, she was really enjoying her time so far, "I will," she smiled, glad that she'd have a new guest soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had never really been alone with Brittany longer than about seven minutes, but to be honest, Finn didn't mind hanging out with the blonde. She never intimidated him nor made him feel uncomfortable. sure, at first glance she didn't seem like his type, but the more time he spent with her, the more adorable she seemed to him. he always thought he was meant to be another type of girl, a girl that knew where she was going in life, but maybe he just needed someone that could get him to let loose and indulge in the possibilities of life?

"of course, why wouldn't i?" finn asked happily as they waited for their entrees. "would I even be a good guest?" he asked shyly, "what could I even bring to your show?" he asked genuinely. Brittany was amazing, and as their date ended, the two had laughed and reminisced on what they could.

Finn bit his lip for a second before he stared at the check before him, with his receipt looking at him. he had already paid for their date and he quickly recovered his card, he looked directly at Brittany, "want to do something fun and random?" he smiled brightly and took her hand without thinking and leading her to his car.

He had packed up his breadstix to go and looked at her as they got into his vehicle, "you'll like this, I promise" he said simply as he drove the nearest lake he knew.


End file.
